A Lethal Game of Truth or Dare
by ChocoCatXX
Summary: When Mira decides to expose Fairy Tail to truth or dare at Lisanna's birthday party, well, you can guess what happens…Confessions, fights, the flooding of the entire guild, strawberry cake, the wrath of Erza, and the permanent scarring of Wendy's innocent eyes of course! Set after Grand Magic Games! Warning: Hyper Happy, randomness, dodgy logic, and FISH! Might not follow storyline
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Mira decides to expose Fairy Tail to truth or dare at Lisanna's birthday party, well, you can guess what happens…Confessions, fights, the flooding of the entire guild, strawberry cake, the wrath of Erza, and the permanent scarring of Wendy's innocent eyes of course! Set after Grand Magic Games! Warning: Hyper Happy, lots of randomness, seriously dodgy logic, and FISH! Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Gray and Juvia would be together by now!

Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End (The end of sanity that is)

When everyone else was busily fawning over Lisanna, her older sister Mira was deviously hatching up a plot to wreak havoc on Fairy Tail! Yes, Mira and Cana were planning a lethal game of Truth or Dare…what better way to celebrate Lisanna's birthday AND get some couples together?

"Okay everyone!" Mira announced, transforming into Satan Soul, "We are going to play truth or dare now! Gather around, and Cana and I shall tell you the rules."

Her transformation, which by the way was scarier than an Erza on the rampage, terrified everyone into gathering into a circle around her. Most people looked like they were going to die, whereas Juvia was immediately fantasising about kissing Gray…

"Right! Cana, Lisanna and I shall be making you guys do your truths and dares, because we are simply awesome like that and it's Lisanna's birthday so we are sparing her from being a participant. You all have to do your truths and dares, but since we are nice peoples we do allow three chickens. The order shall be like this: Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Elfman, Evergreen, Levy, Gray and Lyon!" Mira shouted.

"What the heck is that bastard doing here?" Gray yelled, glaring at Lyon.

"Oh, I invited him to make it more fun and dramatic. After all, what's better than a love triangle?" Mira smiled sweetly.

Lyon bowed at Juvia, kissed her hand, and gave her a rose. "My darling Juvia-chan, please accept this token of my affections."

Juvia sneezed. "I'm allergic to flowers," she admitted. Gray smirked at Lyon, who looked abashed.

"Right! Let this begin!" Mira shouted happily, transforming back. "Erza Scarlett, you are first. Truth or dare, Erza?"

Erza merely looked bored. "Dare," she said, munching on her strawberry cake.

"Okay!" Mira cackled (wait, what?) "Erza, I dare you to give all your strawberry cake to Natsu and call him Natsu-sama for the rest of this game."

"Whaaaat?!" Erza yelped. She looked furious. Wendy prepared to heal Mira, whom she knew was going to die very soon. But luckily, Erza showed a bit more self restraint and did her dare, shoving the cake into Natsu's face and saying, "This doesn't mean I can't beat you up, Natsu-sama" very sweetly.

Cana smiled evilly, hugging her barrel of beer. "Lucy," she slurred, "Truth or dare?"

Lucy said, "Um…I'll go with Truth."

"Great!" Cana said a bit too enthusiastically, "Which boy here do you like the most? As a crush?"

Lucy sighed. This question was inevitable. "Well, let's see! I don't really know Lyon, I like Elfman and Gray as friends only (besides they have Evergreen and Juvia)…Happy's an Exceed, so he doesn't count…okay fine! I briefly, VERY BRIEFLY did consider Natsu in that way so I guess I'll say him. That doesn't mean I like him or anything! Obviously! Oh, shut up, Happy."

Cana sniggered, and Natsu's face was beginning to look like strawberry cake. "That's sooooooo cute!" Cana swooned. Lucy glared at her.

"Right!" Lisanna looked kinda miffed. "It's my turn to ask somebody. Hmm….I think Juvia is next. Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Juvia piped up, hoping she gets to kiss Gray, who looked absolutely petrified.

"I dare you to smack Gray in the face and tell him you hate him!" Who knew Lisanna could be so evil?

Juvia wailed, "But Juvia cannot possibly do that to Gray-sama!"

"Do it, Juvia," snapped Erza, who was still stingy at everyone for being deprived of her strawberry cake. Apart from Jellal, it was the thing she loved most in the world.

Juvia sighed and walked over to Gray. Not even she dared to defy an angry Erza. Juvia slapped Gray surprisingly hard and yelled, "Juvia hates you!"

"Wow!" everyone gasped. Who knew Juvia had it in her?

"Well done, Juvia!" Erza chuckled approvingly. Gray looked injured both physically and emotionally…Lyon looked like he was trying not to laugh. Juvia looked really guilty.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!"

"Well! Congratulations to Juvia! You win this shirt that Gray discarded for your excellent performance of your dare," Mira smiled.

Juvia took the shirt and beamed at Mira like Mira was her new best friend. Gray looked indignant and Lyon just looked…jealous. Everybody was half expecting him to take off his shirt and give it to Juvia.

Thankfully Mira continued, "Truth or dare? Natsu, it's your turn!"

Natsu gulped. "Umm…dare." He thought he knew what he would be asked if he chose truth.

Mira grinned-not a good sign of Natsu's safety! "I dare you to tell us the truth about what you felt when Lucy said she liked you the best as a crush!"

"Mira!" Natsu groaned. The demon found a loophole.

"Okay. Well, I felt happy of course because I was flattered, and Lucy is kinda cute (Lucy 'awwed' at this point) but I think we are more of just friends so yeah…"

Lucy looked rather disappointed.

"Fair enough," Mira accepted. However there was an undertone of 'But I still don't think you are telling the truth' in her voice.

"Happyyyyyyyy!" Cana yelled. "Truth or dare?"

Happy said, "Truth! Cana is notorious for her wicked dares!"

"Okay Happy. Which couple do you think is cutest and why?" Cana said.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Fish is the food of love

Happy smirked. (Do cats smirk?) "Nyahahaha…definitely Juvia and Gray. Juvia is nice and gives me fish. Everybody knows Gray liiiiikes her but he is too chicken to confess. Hmm…chickens taste nice but fish is better. Gray should give Juvia more fish."

"Umm…that was a random answer, but seems legit!" Cana laughed, looking at Juvia, who was blushing, Gray, who was trying to kill Happy and wondering if the stupid cat had overheard his conversation with Erza, and Lyon, who looked…jealous.

"You…stupid…cat! It's not like that!" Gray yelled.

Happy sighed, "You sound like Lucy now. Except Lucy is prettier and nicer."

Lucy grinned, "Thank you Happy. Also I'm not a stripper."

"Okay! Let's move on. Gajeel-san, truth or dare?" Lisanna asked.

"Dare," Gajeel replied. He didn't really seem into it. He was too busy watching the Gray Chasing Happy show.

"I dare you to…feed Levy fish!" Lisanna shouted, handing Gajeel a plate of fish and chips (where did that come from?)

Gajeel let out a weird noise which was very un-Gajeel-like.

"What is it with you people and fish?" Gajeel grunted, shoving a piece of fish into Levy's mouth. "Here you go, Shrimp." Levy nearly choked, but she was blushing and looked pleased, so it's okay.

"Now, that's what you call manly!" cheered Elfman.

"FISH! FISH IS THE FOOD OF LURVE!" Happy squealed excitedly, pelting Carla with cans of tuna. In his head his was already planning Gajeel and Levy's wedding feast; lots and lots of fish. A fish shaped cake and fish flavoured ice cream! (LOL what?)

"That's enough, Happy. You don't want to get killed a second time," Mira sighed, looking at the Happy-shaped hole in the floor (courtesy of a certain someone chucking the poor Exceed halfway across the room)

"Truth or dare, Wendy?" Mira asked the young girl, who had been trying to save Carla from the can pelting.

"Dare" Wendy bravely said. She obviously didn't know about Mira's demon side.

"I dare you…to swap clothes with Natsu and imitate Juvia's actions whenever she sees Gray," Mira smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

THE END!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The New Victims Wendy and Carla!

"Come on Mira, she's just a little girl!" Natsu complained (he obviously didn't want to do his part in the dare)

Mira started to transform into her Satan Soul, and Natsu shut up immediately.

Wendy and Natsu headed into separate change rooms and emerged later…Wendy's tiny little dress looked ridiculous on Natsu (Gray immediately started taking pictures) and Natsu's vest and pants were way too big on Wendy.

"Okay…" Wendy sighed, "Well, I have to pretend I'm Juvia right?"

Gray dropped the camera and braced himself. Normal Juvia was hyper, annoying but sweet. Wendy Juvia dressed in Natsu's clothes was…unimaginable.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAA!" Wendy screamed, doing a very good impersonation of Juvia, who looked bemused. Wendy latched onto Gray's arm and started begging him for his autograph.

"Okay that's enough!" Mira laughed, tears coming out of her eyes. Natsu seized the opportunity to take pictures.

Lisanna was rolling around on the floor laughing. Cana was spilling beer everywhere.

"Carla, truth or dare?" Cana choked.

"Truth" Carla muttered, thinking this game was a waste of time.

"What do you think of Happy?"

The whole guild, even the people who weren't playing, quieted down. It was obvious Happy liked Carla, who was playing hard to get. Happy's ears perked up.

Carla glared at Cana. "Well, he's a good friend. He's sort of annoying sometimes but I do care about him more than I let on."

Everyone "awwwed", and Happy looked, well, happy.

"That's so sweet!" Cana gasped, spilling more beer.

"Whatever," grumped Carla.

Lisanna turned to her brother, "Elfman, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Elfman looked too enthusiastic for his own good. "Dares are more manly!"

"I dare you to…

THE END!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-First Kisses should be real

"I dare you to kiss Evergreen…on the lips…for 10 SECONDS!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone gaped at her.

"Lisanna, that's…that's not…" Elfman protested, but Lisanna gave him the puppy eyes.

"If you don't do it, then you've RUINED MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Okay…" Elfman walked up to Evergreen and everybody tensed…

Then Evergreen took off her glasses and turned Elfman to stone.

Everybody facepalmed, except for Lisanna, who looked genuinely worried. "You will turn my brother back, right?"

"Of course…after two more rounds," Evergreen replied, smirking slightly and patting Lisanna on the head.

"Truth or dare, Ever?" Mira asked.

"DON'T CALL ME EVER!" Evergreen snapped.

"Is it because only Elfman is allowed to call you that?" asked Wendy innocently.

With a LOT of self restraint, Evergreen managed not to throw Wendy halfway across the room…or petrify her.

"Truth," she said.

"Why did you just turn my brother into stone?" Mira smirked, guessing what the answer is about to be.

"First kisses should be real."

"Oh my god! That's so sweet! Okay, let's make a new rule: no kissing on the lips between people who are shipped together (by none other than me)," Mira gushed.

Juvia groaned.

Gray looked relieved. He remembered seeing Mira's "Top Ten List of Cute Future Couples" and seeing HIS name at the top…along with Juvia's. Second was Happy and Carla (SERIOUSLY MIRA?)

"Levy, truth or dare?" Cana asked Levy, who was trying to hide behind Gajeel.

"Umm…dare" she stuttered. That was rather foolish. Cana+alcohol=evil dares. PERIOD.

"I dare you to…get a piggyback from Gajeel. You have to be piggybacked around the room twice."

"What?" Levy squeaked, "No way!"

Cana glared.

Gajeel picked up Levy and they went around the room twice. Happy started listing food for their wedding feast.

When the couple returned (Levy almost fainting from embarrassment), Lisanna looked at Gray like she was calculating how to kill him most painfully.

"Gray, truth or dare?" Lisanna practically cackled.

Gray was dreading that Lisanna would dare him to kiss Juvia's cheek or something, so he went with Truth.

As Lisanna opened her mouth to give the truth, the doors of the hall flung open and Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly entered, screaming "COOL!"

THE END!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Don't trust Erza with your Secrets!

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to do a sequel to the article in last week's magazine on the love triangle between Gray, Juvia and the second strongest mage in Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! COOL!" Jason screamed, brandishing his camera.

"There's an ARTICLE in SORCERER'S WEEKLY about ME, JUVIA AND THAT BASTARD?!" Gray yelled.

Erza grinned. "Didn't I show it to you? Oh well. Must have forgot! Here it is!" She shoved a magazine article in Gray's face. Juvia and Lyon crowded around to read it too. Jason was running in circles taking pictures and screaming "COOL!"

_FAIRY TAIL: THE LATEST GOSSIP_

_LOVE TRIANGLE?_

_These shots donated by an anonymous source _(must be Natsu, thought Gray) _shown below clearly prove love is in the air at our favourite guild, your correspondent Jason reports._

(There are a few pictures of Lyon and Gray arguing over Juvia, Juvia looking confused as the guys are shoved down the love slide etc)

_Juvia Lockser, 17, _(Uwaah! How did these magazine people know my age?-Juvia)_, Gray Fullbuster, 18, and Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, 26, are currently the most talked about love triangle amongst the guilds. And now we have exclusive gossip on their blooming relationship. _(THERE IS NO BLOOMING RELATIONSHIP!-Gray)

_An inside source _(WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY FRIEND WOULD BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!-Juvia) _reveals the history of this relationship__…_

"How dare they? I AM NOT A PERVERTED STRIPPER!" Gray yells, scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it into the bin.

"Is that all you really care about?" Erza face palms.

"Juvia's reputation is at stake!" Juvia shrieks.

"Hmm…not bad! That picture of me is rather flattering!" Lyon muses.

"Well, Jason! You arrived just in time! We are playing truth or dare and it is Gray's turn" grinned Mira. _She really is a demon__…_

"Gray! Your truth is…how do you feel about Juvia?" the supposedly cute and innocent Lisanna asks.

"And if you lie, I'll know…" Erza smirked. Gray seriously regretted telling her of his feelings for Juvia the other night…

"Hey, there's three chickens right? I'll use one of mine!" Gray said.

"Fish is better than chicken!" yelled Happy.

"If you do, then you'll face the wrath of the Titania!" Erza warned, raising a plate of strawberry cake which is actually a dangerous weapon…well actually everything is a dangerous weapon in Erza Scarlet's hands.

Gray remembered the time where he stole Erza's strawberry cake when he was 12, and she nearly poked his eye out with Natsu's _used _toothpick…

He shuddered, and tried to forget that Jason was watching with a camera and a notebook.

"Oh fine! Okay, umm…I suck at this please help me Erza…Juvia…I…" Gray looked like a complete idiot.

"I'll do it for him!" shouted Erza. "So, I saw Gray drinking more than Cana the other night, so I realised something must be really wrong. I asked him if he was alright, and then he ACTUALLY CONFESSED! HE CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS FOR JUVIA!"

"Are you actually enjoying this?" Gray asked, trying to look at anyone but Juvia, who now kind of looked like a strawberry cake at this present moment in time…

"Anyways! Gray was like, _I think I do have feelings for her, I mean, every time I see her with that bastard I want to punch something (and one time I did: Natsu__'__s face) but I__'__m still really confused because I try not to let anyone get close to me because I__'__m just hopeless at this kind of thing and also every time I love someone, they get taken away from me__…_yeah, that kind of stuff…I can't remember it all because he was SO DRUNK I couldn't really get anything, but it seemed so legit! The next day when I asked him about it he was like, shut up Erza!"

"I was NOT like that! I did NOT say any of that CRAP. If your words get repeated in next week's Sorcerer then I will NEVER forgive you, Erza Scarlet!" Gray yelled.

"Erza-san, is it true?" Juvia asked. She looked so sweet and innocent and hopeful that Erza couldn't bring herself to lie for Gray's sake.

"Yeah."

"NO! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, JUVIA!" Gray punched Natsu in the face for no apparent reason.

"Why am I always the punching bag?" Natsu moaned.

Happy, who was prancing around screaming "FISH!" was definitely not helping matters.

Jason was scribbling frantically and snapping shots for over an hour…the hour which was basically like this:

GRAY: It wasn't like that!

ERZA: You know it was!

JASON: COOL!

JUVIA: …Gray-sama…

LYON: JUVIA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!

HAPPY: FISH!

MIRA: AWWW!

After Jason had left and Mira managed to calm everybody down, Juvia opened her mouth to speak….

And was interrupted by Happy who screamed….

"FISH!"

and started pelting Gray with said food….

This was all ended by a certain red haired really scary girl.

Erza shoved Gray and Juvia into a broom closet and locked them in.

AND THE GAME CONTINUES! (in the next chapter because Lyon is offended he didn't get a turn)

THE END!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Confessions come before Floods

Author's note: I suck at confession scenes :D Yet I love writing them. Some characters may be OOC.

In the broom closet

Juvia was shoved against the wall of the smelly, mouldy broom closet along with some brooms that had not been touched in decades. She was still confused about Erza's revelation that Gray liked her. Juvia thought it was a prank or something but that would be an un-Erza-like thing to do. However the more PRESSING concern was that she was locked in a broom closet by said woman, so Juvia managed to shut that thought out of her mind.

Meanwhile Gray (how could Juvia forget he was locked in with her?-sometimes Erza could be scarier than Mira when it came to matchmaking) started pounding on the doors yelling obscenities and threats at Erza. 'Erza Scarlett! If you don't let us out now then I'll tell Jellal that you said he reminds you of strawberry cake!'

That didn't work.

Gray slumped next to Juvia and admitted to himself that he was most likely going to a) die in here (Erza wouldn't let him out until he confessed to Juvia) or b) get emotionally wounded. There might be a third option but Gray refused to consider that right now…

Outside the broom closet

'There! That will get them together. About time anyways.' Erza announced to a very surprised guild.

'Who knew your powers in the art of matchmaking could rival mine, Titania? I've gained a newfound respect for you!' squealed Mira, who started frantically scribbling in her notepad on ideas for Gray and Juvia's first date.

Happy started throwing fish at the broom closet.

Then Erza heard Gray's voice, 'Erza Scarlett! If you don't let us out now then I'll tell Jellal that you said he reminds you of strawberry cake!'

Erza froze with embarrassment. Seriously, she'd been drunk when she said that! But she shrugged it aside. Fairy Tail's strongest woman was not about to let such trivial matters get in the way of her new operation: Mission Get Gray and Juvia Together!

But no one noticed Lyon, who was seething with jealousy. Any moment now, he was going to start freezing the room or something. Cana's drink was already frozen.

Cana noticed Lyon first. 'Hey guys! We should continue with the game…and um…leave Gray and Juvia out of this since (she gestured to Lyon and her beloved alcohol)…'

'Oh right! Sorry!' Mira said quickly. She knew about unrequited love. She was usually the one who comforted Juvia when Juvia thought Gray would never love her back. 'Anyway! Truth or dare Lyon?'

'Truth,' Lyon replied, trying to focus on the game and NOT on the broom closet.

'When those two come out of that closet what would you say to each of them?' Mira sure did love dramatic moments.

The Lamia Scale mage tensed. 'Well, I'd have to give up on Juvia-chan obviously. I'd probably tell them that there's no room in her heart left for me so I'm giving up, and I'd warn that bastard not to hurt her…'

'Aww! That's so sweet!' everyone crooned, feeling sorry for Lyon.

Mira resolved to set him up with a nice pretty girl…Chelia perhaps? She added 'Lyon and Chelia' on her 'Top 10 list of future couples' Now that she and Erza had gotten Gray and Juvia sort-of together, (which was the purpose of this game), she had room for another couple…

In the broom closet

Gray sighed and turned to look at Juvia. Well, not that he could actually see her…

'So, um…' he said, feeling like an idiot.

'What Erza said…was that real? Juvia means, Gray-sama was drunk, right?' Juvia asked.

'Well, what she told you was what I said.'

'Did Gray-sama mean it?'

Gray stiffened at this question. He didn't really know if he liked Juvia either. He tried to think back to why he started that conversation with Erza in the first place…Oh right, he'd been drinking too much and Erza suspected something was wrong. He'd been really upset about that bastard (Lyon obviously) and JUVIA…Just seeing them together made Gray want to grab Cana's barrel and gulp it all down himself.

But did that mean Gray liked Juvia? Wasn't it perfectly normal for him to feel possessive of someone in his guild? Not really, his brain told him. When Rogue had flirted with Lucy, all he felt was sympathy towards Natsu.

SHUT UP, BRAIN!

_You liiiiiike her! _Gray's brain teased.

SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE HAPPY NOW! EXCEPT HAPPY'S CUTER THAN YOU! (wait, WHAT?) Gray replied to the voice in his head.

Juvia's voice broke his thoughts. 'Is Gray-sama okay?'

'I'm fine.' He really did not need someone else, particularly Juvia, thinking he was crazy.

Juvia reached forward and grabbed his hand. She didn't say anything.

_You should confess! See the romantic atmosphere? _Ugh, that inner voice again.

NO WAY! YOU SOUND LIKE MIRA! WHAT THE HELL IS ROMANTIC ATMOSPHERE ANYWAY? HEART-SHAPED CLOUDS AND STUFF?

Gray's inner self was getting really annoying. But how could he tell Juvia that? 'Hey Juvia, my brain has decided it likes you and is now forcing me to tell you that.' No, that wouldn't do…

Gray randomly squeezed Juvia's hand. She turned towards him and said, 'Umm…Gray-sama still has not answered Juvia's question.'

It wasn't a request, or a question. It was a statement and Gray knew Juvia was leaving it up to him to either dismiss the whole thing or to do something about it.

'Heyjuviaithinkilikeyou.'

Crap. Did he just say that out loud?

'Juvia didn't hear that. Did Gray-sama say something?'

_Should I tell her? I think I should. I mean, I__'__ve kept her waiting for two, no, nine (the years on Tenrou Island) because I didn__'__t know how I felt__…__besides I have no desire to spend the rest of my life in this stinky closet._

'Hey Juvia, I think I like you.'

'Okay.'

What? All that effort and pain and suffering, to summon up the courage to confess, acknowledged only by a simple OKAY? For god's sake, this was

JUVIA LOCKSER! Gray had expected her to jump up and scream in joy and insist they go out to pick her wedding dress or something.

'Do you really like Juvia?' she asked. She looked like she was going to cry. _Uh oh. She doesn__'__t believe me? _

'Well, yeah.' _How blunt could I get?_

Juvia started crying. DAMN SHE'S GONNA FLOOD THE CLOSET AND WE'RE GONNA DROWN! _Okay, that was overreacting__…_

'Juvia thought Gray-sama didn't like her because he always brushes her off! Juvia was about to give up, you know,' she said sadly.

_I feel so guilty now__…__Erza was right. I remember her telling me, __'__If you don__'__t hurry up and give her a response, she__'__s going to get sick of this and leave you. And when it happens don__'__t expect me to sort it out for you, okay? You__'__ve treated Juvia badly and you know it!__'_

'Don't.'

Juvia stops crying immediately and her face lights up. Then Gray realises their current predicament. The closet is almost full with water and the water level is rising…When Juvia was upset she'd subconsciously summon water and flood the whole place…one time she'd flooded the whole guild…scary. Gray nearly died that day, and it seems like he's gonna die again.

'HELP, ERZA! WE'RE DROWNING!'

'Hmm…Juvia does not mind dying with her Gray-sama…'

'Shut up. I mind, okay?'

'By the way, Natsu likes turkey.'

'WHAT THE HELL?'

THE END.


	7. The Chapter In Between

Chapter 6.5- Mirajane Strauss is Evil

Erza was wondering about what's happening in the broom closet. Did Gray confess? He'd better…Juvia had waited long enough.

Then Erza heard Gray and Juvia screaming.

'HELP, ERZA!' _That was definitely Gray. _Erza rushed to the closet.

'Juvia does not mind dying with her Gray-sama.' _Juvia is so cute._

A series of strange exchanges followed, involving the word 'turkey'. All Erza got out of this conversation was that the two people inside were drowning…meaning that Juvia flooded the closet…meaning that GRAY MADE JUVIA CRY.

Erza, being the protective friend she was, resolved to kill Gray for hurting Juvia. She unlocked the door and a river of water rushed out. Gray and Juvia stepped out. Gray looked traumatised. Juvia looked…happy? That means those were tears of joy…good. A life was spared today.

'What happened?' everybody kind of yelled at once. Juvia used her magic to get rid of the water and dry herself and Gray.

'Umm…a lot. Kinda all at once.'

As the story was told (and Mira squealed 10 million times about how CUTE that was, Happy screamed 'FISH!', and Elfman raved on about Gray's manliness), Juvia started crying tears of joy again and…well you can guess what happened.

After the second round of cleaning up had happened, Mira made everyone gather and said,

'You do know that me, Erza, and Cana organised this game not only to celebrate Lisanna's birthday, but to get Gray and Juvia together, right?'

'WHAT?' -that was from Gray and Juvia.

'BUT, since it worked so well (and we by the way have also organised the next twenty years of your lives together), we are continuing with the GAME! YAY!' Mira finished.

'DAMN!' everybody else said.

SO THE GAME CONTINUES :D

Please contribute your suggestions for truths and dares in your reviews :D No M rated stuff as remember WENDY is in the game also…and she does have a super protective Exceed friend.

I included this for fun:

Mira's Top Ten List of Cute Couples (Future and Existing and Past)

Gray and Juvia (Gruvia)

Happy and Carla (Cappy)

Jellal and Erza (Jerza)

Gajeel and Levy (Gale)

Elfman and Evergreen (Elfgreen)

Natsu and Lucy (Nalu)

Natsu and Lisanna (Nali) _They were adorable as little kids _- Mira

Romeo and Wendy (Rowen)

Bacchus and Cana (Baccana)

Alzack and Bisca (Albis)

Lyon and Chelia (Cheon) - recently added so now there's 11


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Lyon has left the game due to severe disappointment over losing Juvia._

The order: Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Elfman, Evergreen, Levy and Gray

Mira: So, we shall start anew! Our first victim: Erza Scarlett!

Erza: Should I be worried?

Mira: YES! Truth or dare?

Erza: Dare

Mira: Hmm…let me think (evil glint in her eyes)

Erza: I'm worried…

Mira: You have to do eighty push ups against the table while saying 'I'm a flappy bird' in a really high pitched voice. AND you have to let me film you so we can play it for Master Makarov's birthday.

Erza: You…

Mira: Just do it.

Natsu: This is gonna be good.

Erza: SHUT UP NATSU…uh…sama

Erza does the eighty pushups (really badly).

Elfman: Those were not pushups. You are not manly enough, Titania!

Erza: How come he's back? He's meant to be petrified!

Mira: Evergreen undid it to celebrate accomplishing Mission Gruvia.

Gray: Gruvia? What the…

Mira: That's your ship name.

Gray: Me and Juvia?

Mira: yes

Gray: What's your ship name?

Mira: I DON'T HAVE ONE! I'M THE MATCHMAKER! I SHIP PEOPLE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Gray: Okay, okay… (silently contemplates how to make a ship name for Mira and Freed)

Cana: Lucy, truth or dare?

Lucy: truth

Cana: On a scale of one to ten how would you rate each of the guys here for cuteness?

Gray: FREEMI!

Everyone: What the hell?

Gray: That's the Mira and Freed ship name.

Mira: I was planning to organise a honeymoon to the Bahamas for you and Juvia, but now you've ruined it. I'm booking two tickets to the SAHARA DESERT!

Gray: SORRY! CAN I GO TO THE BAHAMAS INSTEAD? I'M SO SORRY MIRA! wait…HONEYMOON? I'M NOT GOING ON A HONEYMOON!

Mira: Oh, you will. And if you promise never to mention my ship name again, then you can go to the Bahamas.

Gray: Yes ma'am.

Cana: Anyway! Lucy?

Lucy: Okay okay! THIS DOES NOT MEAN I LIKE THEM! Natsu:

Natsu: 11, right?

Lucy: 2

Natsu: WHAT?

Lucy: Happy's cute, so he gets 10. Gajeel, 1.9. He doesn't do cute. Elfman, 1.9. Being cute isn't manly, so it is not Elfman's thing. Gray, well, I'd give him 3 or 4 but he always strips which ruins it so I'll give him 1.9

Gray: Gee, thanks.

Natsu: Hmm, so I actually got second highest…except for HAPPY? Lucy, are you OKAY? Do you need your medication?

Cana: Fair enough.

Lisanna: Juvia, truth or dare?

Juvia: Dare

Lisanna: I dare you to plait Gray's hair.

Gray: WHAT? NO WAY! LISANNA STRAUSS, ARE YOU INSANE? I AM NOT DOING THAT!

Lisanna: (fake cries) Miraaaa! Gray's being mean to me. He RUINED MY BIRTHDAY!

Gray: That's very fake you know…

Mira: GRAY? YOU ARE GOING TO ANTARTICA FOR YOUR HONEYMOON! THAT'S IT!

Gray: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll let Juvia do it…

Juvia: Hehehehe…this will be fun.

She pulls Gray's hair into little bunches and plaits them as best as possible with Lisanna's rainbow headbands. Natsu takes pictures.

Gray: Why me? Antartica's not so bad actually!

Lisanna: Excellent work, Juvia! Gray has to leave it on for the rest of this round.

Gray: Can I go to Antartica instead?

Mira: No. All flights booked out. You can go to Outer Mongolia instead. Would you like that?

Gray: Uh, no thanks…

Mira: Exactly. Shut up and let the game continue. Truth or dare, Happy?

Happy: Dare

Mira: I dare you to paint CAPPY on this banner (hands Happy a white banner) and hang it on the wall.

Happy: What's Cappy?

Mira: You and Carla's ship name.

Carla: Huh. As if, male cat. Humph!

Happy paints the word and Mira hangs it up.

Everyone: That's so sweet!

Cana: Okay, it's Gajeel's turn. Truth or dare?

Happy: GALE!

Gajeel: Shut up. I choose Dare.

Cana: I dare you to kiss Happy on the cheek.

Gajeel: No way.

Happy: eww

Elfman: You cannot do a chicken. That would be unmanly.

Natsu: HANDS OFF MY EXCEED! You should have your first kiss with Levy anyway…

Gajeel: Chicken. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A KISS IS, NATSU?

Natsu kisses Lucy. On the lips.

Natsu: I do know.

Everyone: Aww!

Mira ticks off Nalu on her matchmaking list.

THE END!


	9. Chapter 8 The END?

A Lethal Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 8

So far, there's been two confessions! Mira is on cloud 9. Could this be the new couple?

After Natsu kissed Lucy, a storm of things happened. Kinda all at once. Firstly, Mira (typical) squealed about how absolutely CUTE it was and crossed off 'NALU' on her list of couples that need to get together…Then Elfman congratulated Natsu on his MANLINESS, resulting to everyone face palming at the siblings. Lisanna was the only person who remained sane (although that may or may not be due to the fact that she still had some feelings for Natsu). Lucy squeaked like a mouse and turned pink (like the colour of Natsu's hair actually) and they CONFESSED! Is this another couple?

Natsu: Sorry, Luce, I just, kinda, had to do that…

Lucy: It's okay! It's fine. It's more than fine. (she's really flustered, and Happy screaming about heart shaped fish clouds or something is really NOT helping)

Natsu: Um…okay, well…Ikindaneedtotellyousomething

Lucy: What? (can you sense the eagerness)

Natsu: Ilikeyoulushy

Lucy: My name's NOT Lushy. It's LUCY. Bythewayikindalikeyoubackjustsayin

Mira: AWWWWWWWW!

Erza (cackling evilly o.O): Where's that Sorcerer's Weekly reporter when you need him? *Quickly snaps pictures*

Lisanna makes this sad expression. Mirajane notices and stops the fuss by shoving the pair outside.

Mira: Right! Now that was exciting, but remember we need to get back to the game! Since Gajeel chickened out of kissing Happy, it's Wendy's turn! Wendy, truth or dare?

Wendy: Truth

Mira: What's your most embarrassing moment?

Wendy: When I 'reunited' with Jellal and started being super happy and he was like, 'Sorry even though I gained my memory back I don't know you' then I came to Fairy Tail and I realised that Jellal and Mystogan were DIFFERENT PEOPLE. T.T

Mira: That's cute. My most embarrassing moment was when A CERTAIN SOMEONE who by the way just earned himself and his girlfriend a honeymoon to Outer Mongolia yelled out FREEMI!

Gray: I apologised! And Juvia's not my girlfriend. And I'm not going on a honeymoon. And I said I wanted to go to THE BAHAMAS!

Everybody: umm ok…

Cana: Carla, your turn.

Carla: This game is boring and pointless.

Cana: I dare you to hug Happy.

Carla: I'M NOT PLAYING! I only came here to chaperone Wendy.

Cana: You played in the initial rounds so you have to play in this one…

Carla: Chicken. I'm not hugging MR FISH LOVER.

Happy (is offended): MR FISH LOVER? You've just earned a trip to OUTER MONGOLIA for our honeymoon.

Carla: OUR honeymoon? EEW AS IF! And even if we were going on one, wouldn't you have to come too?

Happy: True…But it's not that bad, right? I've always wanted to go on a double date and now we can go on one with Gray and Juvia to Outer Mongolia! :D

Everybody: facepalm

Carla: I am not going on a date with you.

Cana: Please be quiet and let the game continue!

Lisanna: Elfman, truth or dare?

Elfman: Truth

Lisanna: Number the girls one to ten for manliness.

Elfman: Sure! This is my area of expertise. Mira: 10 (when in Satan Soul), 6 (normal). You: 5. Lucy: 9 (kicking Natsu is very manly). Juvia: 5. Wendy: 3 (she's too young to be manly) Carla: 3 (too ladylike) Erza: 10 Evergreen 10.

Lisanna: Why thank you for the very high score you gave me.

Elfman: Sorry, you're kinda young to be manly.

Mira: Levy, truth or dare?

Levy: Truth

Mira: What do you think of Gajeel? (Oh Mira, we all know what you are trying to do)

Levy: Um…he seems rough, but he's actually a really good friend. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. He makes me smile.

Mira: Oh soooo close! Would you, like him? As a crush?

Levy: that wasn't part of the truth

Mira: yes it is. It comes under feelings.

Levy: Well, yeah I guess I kinda…

Gajeel: Hey shrimp, I…

Elfman: Be a MAN and confess! You might earn yourself a trip to the beautiful OUTER MONGOLIA!

Gajeel: not helping

Gajeel: i feel the same way about you, shrimp

Levy smiles and blushes.

Mira: Yay! Third couple today! Next time we play this we should invite Jellal…

Erza: No way.

Mira: Yes way.

Erza: Fine, but we'll invite Freed and Bacchus as well.

Mira: Deal.

Everybody (jaw drops): So the whole point was to match people up?

Mira, Erza, Cana: DUH!

THE END! OF THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY! However, the fic can still go on with truth-ing and daring, but there will be no plot.


End file.
